This application is for support of our participation in the multidisciplinary and multi-institutional cooperative group clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. We will participate in a majority of the clinical trial protocols of the group including phase II studies, phase III randomized comparisons and selected Phase I pilot studies. A participation by members in a large number of departments will provide strength to multi-modality studies. A large busy surgical referral center has the potential for active participation in adjuvant studies. The multiple protocol studies of the group are testing the modality of surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. Our institution has active programs in all of these areas. In the seven full months of our provisional membership, we have set up an institutional office, hired a data manager and obtained local Institutional Review Board approval of most SECSG protocols. We now anticipate an acceleration of accrual rate and participation of institutional members in therapy committees and in protocol development. Our sucess previously in developing and carrying out our protocols through to publication suggests that our input of innovative ideas and pilot studies to the group could be appreciable. The SECSG protocols will also contribute to the excellent cancer patient care and training of physicians at all levels in the care of patients with neoplastic disease at our institution.